Popcorn
Popcorn is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It first appears in the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium. The first level in which it is featured is level 771. Appearances Properties Popcorn is a stationary, three-hit blocker that occupies one space. When it is hit by the effects of a special candy the popcorn grows larger on the square upon which it sits. When it is hit a second time it grows even larger and starts flashing. When it is hit a third time it pops and turns into a colour bomb that can immediately be used by the player. Note that unlike most blockers such as multilayered icing, marmalade or liquorice swirls, matching candies adjacent to it doesn't have any effect on it. Also, popcorn is resistant to striped candies and the combos, just like liquorice swirls. If a striped candy's effect hits a popcorn blocker, it will increase the size of the popcorn as described above, but the effect is blocked, so none of the candies beyond it are affected. In addition, popcorn is completely immune to the lollipop hammer. A lollipop will not highlight a popcorn square, and clicking the hammer on the popcorn will have no effect. Trivia * This blocker was released prematurely. For one week, it could be found in mystery eggs, but only in Dreamworld. Later, it was removed from the game. ** Later, when it was officially introduced, it did not appear in Dreamworld until the release of Hoax Hollow where the toffee tornadoes are removed and it is added in some of the redesigned levels. ** After some update, it also has a very low chance of coming out of a mystery candy. * This is the third blocker that takes exactly three hits to destroy - the first two being three-layered icing and three-layered sugar chests. ** While taking a third hit will turn popcorn into a colour bomb, this hit is not resisted in web version, and will go through candies behind. On mobile however, this hit will be absorbed and anything behind stays unaffected. * This blocker is NOT immune to colour bomb + colour bomb combos. In fact, as a result of its release, the double colour bombs may have been updated to destroy all blockers. * Jelly fish avoid popcorn, even when there is jelly underneath the popcorn. * This is the only blocker which turns into a special candy when it is destroyed. * A cake bomb does not affect popcorn. * Popcorn is currently one of the more common blockers of the game, as well as being one of very few elements which has appeared in every episode since its debut. * This is currently the last blocker, until the release of the Evil Spawner. Notable levels * Level 771 - First appearance * Level 779 - The level with second most popcorn, which is 18 * Level 780 - 10th level * Level 786 - The 16th consecutive level with popcorn and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels * Level 799 - 20th level * Level 832 - 30th level * Level 875 - 40th level * Level 917 - 50th level * Level 950 - 60th level * Level 1016 - 70th level * Level 1074 - 80th level * Level 1128 - 90th level * Level 1157 - 100th level * Level 1230 - The level with the most popcorn, which is 36 Gallery TabberCSS |-| Popcorn= Popcorn blocker.png|Popcorn Popcorn Stage 2.png|Popcorn (after first hit) Popcorn Stage 3.gif|Popcorn (after second hit) Colour Bomb Icon.gif|Popcorn releasing a Colour Bomb|link=Colour Bomb |-| Unofficial appearance= 389DWproof.png|This blocker used to be found in mystery candies quite frequently, but only in Dreamworld. |-| Official appearance= Popcorn-official_appearance.png|Now it was found in mystery candies in Reality. Category:Blockers Category:Elements Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers